Multi antenna transmission systems, such as Multiple-Input-Single-Output (MISO) and Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output (MIMO) systems offer the possibility to exploit diversity for a more efficient use of transmission resources. Schemes for associating data elements with transmit antennas to be used for their transmission that allow efficient use of the diversity offered by multi antenna systems are desirable.